


Personal guard

by WizardJuvia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 19:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13037694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardJuvia/pseuds/WizardJuvia
Summary: Lance was the sole prince of Altea, brother to Princess Allura and son of King Alfor. And as such the price on his head was plentiful. The new-found bond between the kingdom of Altea and the Galra left something to be desired, and so, King Alfor suggested bringing in a new addition to the royal guard. For a year, Galra have helped watch over the Altean royals, but only Princess Allura had received a personal Galra guard, until now. Lance was to be assigned his own personal guard today. He was frightened to say the least. He had never spoken to any of the Galran guards around the castle, but they always looked very rugged, and mean. He didn't want a Galran guard, but who was he to refuse his father's requests. He knew that Galra had physical attributes the Alteans couldn't even compare to, not that Lance had much muscle at all. At the moment, the prince sat patiently, waiting for the moment he would be introduced to his guard. He flinched as the door across from him slowly opened. This was it.





	Personal guard

**Author's Note:**

> Still not good at writing

Lance was the sole prince of Altea, brother to Princess Allura and son of King Alfor. And as such the price on his head was plentiful. 

The newfound bond between the kingdom of Altea and the Galra left something to be desired, and so, King Alfor suggested bringing in a new addition to the royal guard. For a year, Galra have helped watch over the Altean royals, but only Princess Allura had recieved a personal Galra guard, until now.

Lance was to be assigned his own personal guard today. He was frightened to say the least. He had never spoken to any of the Galran guards around the castle, but they always looked very rugged, and mean. He didn't want a Galran guard, but who was he to refuse his father's requests?

He knew that Galra had physical attributes the Alteans couldn't even compare to, not that Lance had much muscle at all.

At the moment, the prince sat patiently, waiting for the moment he would be introduced to his guard. He flinched as the door across from him slowly opened. This was it.

The Galra who walked out wasn't exactly what he had been expecting. He was..smaller than most other Galra. And in his own way, he was a bit handsome. Lance had the wandering thought that if he had met this Galra at a party he wouldnt have hesitated to strike up a conversation with him. Perhaps even flirt. 

He smiled as he stood up, facing the Galra in front of him. "Hello. I am Prince Lance of Altea. It is a pleasure to meet you." He said politely. His father had told him formalities were not nessacary, but he saw no harm in it. It was strictly friendly. You couldn't flirt with your guards after all.

The Galra bowed low, straightening up as he addressed the prince. "My name is Keith sir. It is an honor to be able to serve at your side."

Lance smiled warmly, looking over Keith's face. Formalities be damned, this Galra was attractive. And anyone who knew Lance knew that he strived to chase after beautiful things. He decided in that moment that no matter the consequences, he had to have Keith.

"Would you like a tour around the castle?" He offered the Galra, walking close to stand before him.

Keith nodded politely. "Yes, your highness. That would be wonderful." 

He was so formal. Lance would have to change that. "You can call me Lance." He told him. How could he make the Galra his if he only used formalities, after all?

Keith nodded. "Yes your hi- Lance."

Lance smiled at him as he heard his name from the Galra's mouth. It sounded so smooth coming from his mouth. He started walking towards the door, motioning for Keith to follow. "The Castle of Lions is very big, but you'll be able to find your way around soon enough." He reassured him.

Lance commenced his tour, leading Keith throughout the castle and pointing out various rooms and their uses. Eventually, he ended the tour at his own room, opening the door and taking a step inside.

"And this is my room. You'll probably spend alot of time in here, considering it's where I am most days." He told him, making his way over to his plush bed and sititng.

Keith walked in behind him, closing the door softly. "Where will I sleep?" He asked in confusion. He surely couldnt use the same dorms as the other guards used. What if Lance got attacked at night?

Lance threw him a mischevious look before patting the bed next to him. "You could sleep right here." He teased. Of course it wasnt true. If his father found out a guard had even dared to sleep in the same bed as him, they would be executed on the spot. Lance didn't want that. But he would be lying if he said he didnt want Keith to sleep with him. 

Keith's face turned a bright red as he looked on. He was easily embarrassed. "I-I don't think that's appropriate Lance." He commented.

The prince just shrugged before standing. He made his way to a door on the other side of his room. "Your room is right through here. It's an extension off of mine in case I need you at night." Lance could think of various things he would need him for, though he didn't mention it. 

Keith nodded, calming himself down and losing the red hue in his cheeks. "Okay...I look forward to serving you Lance." He told him.

Lance smiled. "And I look forward to spending my time around the most handsome man in Altea." He answered, walking back over to his bed and sitting down.

Keith's cheeks flushed yet again, and he cursed under his breath, trying to get rid of the blush. "T-thank you my prince. But I think you must be ten times more attractive than I can ever hope to be." He answered.

It was now Lance's turn to blush. Ah. So maybe he did have a chance with this Galra. How interesting


End file.
